There's a Kid
by XxultimentfangirlxX
Summary: What if Nice Guy Eddie had a kid-sister and she was on the job, how will things change with a minor invloved. )I'm not so good at summarys( I DO NOT OWN RESerVOIR DOGS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story for res. dogs and it prolly aint that good, so read**

* * *

He was late, again. Both of them were late. But that could be expected, I mean they were always late. Unless it was with their business.

My father, or my brother were supposed to pick me up from school, but they probably forget. They were already an hour late, if they didn't show in the next ten minutes, I was walking home. All the five fucking miles home.

Finally, my dad pulled up and I ran to the car. Once I got in I realized he was stressed, great just great.

"Listen kid, you're gonna have to come on a job with me today. Same rules apply as always, keep quiet, don't say your name, and don't be disrespecting no one."

I nodded in reply, I was always being dragged off on jobs with my dad or brother. Sometimes I was even in the job, but not always cause I'm still a minor. In two years I'll be able to work legally with my family.

We arrived at a warehouse and when we went in, I saw a few faces I seen before, but others were completely lost to me. They were all sitting in chairs facing a chalkboard, I however went over to the ramp slightly behind the chalkboard and took out a book, and some homework.

Even though my family isn't perfect, my dad says if I know smart stuff I could go places, that he allows. This means for me straight A's in everything, from math two grades above me to gym.

I could feel all the guys staring at me, like 'what the fuck is a kid doing here doing homework?'. I get that look a lot when I go places with my dad, or Eddie.

I glanced up at them, and what do you know I was right, they were all staring at me. So I did what any other sane person, or insane if you're standing on your head, would do, I rolled my eyes and flipped them off. One of them looked like he wanted to come over and punch me or something, but I'm their bosses daughter, they couldn't do anything to me.

Eddie gave me a warning glare but I just rolled my eyes and shrugged, he wouldn't do anything. I zoned out to most of whatever they were planning, I had an English paper to write. I looked up when I heard my name, well actually my alias, being called.

"With the exception of Eddie and myself, whom you already know, we're going to be using aliases on this job. Under no circumstances do I want any one of you to relate to each other by your Christian names, and I don't want any talk about yourself personally. That includes where you been, your wife's name, where you might've done time, or maybe a bank you robbed in St. Petersburg. All I want you guys to talk about, if you have to, is what you're going to do. That should do it. Here are your names Mr. Brown, Mr. White, Mr. Blonde, Mr. Blue, Mr. Orange, Mr. Pink, and Miss Yellow."

I guess I was on the job again, I should've been paying attention to what we were doing, but it doesn't really matter, I'm never in the field. And the less I know the better.

"Hey, girl, you wanna switch names with me?" the guy, Pink I think asked.

"Oh hell no, who would want a stupid name like Pink." I replied like I always did when they guys asked to switch. I had my name for six years now and there no way in hell I was giving it up. There was more talking, more of my dad yelling at everyone to shut up, and more planning. Soon we had been there for over three hours, my homework was done and I was bored. Assuming this was the rendezvous, I would need to step up and area for me to work. I grabbed my second backpack, and started to leave the room. Sadly one of the guys caught me and had to speak up.

"Hey girl, were you think you going?" Pink asked.

"It don't matter where she's going, cause unlike all of you guys she knows what she needs to do." My father retorted. I shrugged and continued looking for the right area. I need an area with a sink, and cabinet and a flat area. I found the perfect place and saw my reflection in the mirror.

I had wavy reddish blonde hair, but it was more blonde than red, that went half way down my back. It was pulled back from my face with a headband. I had clear blue eyes, framed in mascara and dark blue eye shadow. I also had on cherry flavored lip-gloss, which matched my nails perfectly. I was wearing a tight V-neck long-sleeve dark blue t-shirt, that didn't really leave anyone guessing. Paired with that I was wearing very short jean shorts.

I must've zoned out at some point cause suddenly there was another face in the mirror with me. It took me a minute to realize it was…Mr. Orange. When I did, I almost screamed, but his hand covered my mouth. I slowly turned around make sure he wasn't holding me at knife or gun point. He wasn't.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for you," he answered as if that explains so much.

"Why?"

"Everyone's gone home, and I remember you were still here."

"Thanks, I guess. But my dad and Eddie seriously forgot me, again." This was so not good.

"Yeah, do you need a ride home or anything?"

"Um… yeah I guess I do."

"No problem," We walked back to the main room to collect my books and stuff. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your part in all of this, Miss Yellow?"

He said the last part with a smirk, a really cute and stupid smirk.

"My dad deals with the before, Eddie does the action and everything, and I deal with you guys at the end," he gave me a confused look, "I do medical stuff if anyone gets shot, and tried to keep you guys from doing anything stupid."

"Well let's hope no one gets shot."

"I hope for that every time, but my clothes still end up covered in blood." We had walked to his car by now, and I was sitting shotgun, while he started up the car.

"And where would you live to go?"

"Well…. Eddie usually takes the guys out for a drink, so I could go yell at him, or I could go bum around at a friend's house."

"Even though it would be fun to go yell at your brother, I'm gonna take you to your friend's house."

"He lives at 564 South Dove."

"He?"

"Yes, he. As in he is my friend who happens to be a guy. Don't go all protective on me now, Mr. Orange."

"Okay, so what medical stuff can you do?"

"You know, remove bullets, stich up wounds, stop bleeding, keep people alive until we can get them to a better doctor if needed," I shrugged I only did basic things.

We finally got to my friend's house; Mr. Orange looked like he knew the place.

"I'm just wondering, what's your friend's name?"

"Jackson Nash, why?" The guys on the job aren't supposed to ask a lot of questions, just drive me places.

"Nothing, the house just looked like another house."

"Well yeah, houses tend to look alike." I said before I slammed the door in his face, there was something up with him, and I would find out.

* * *

**And that's that, i'm not sure if there will b a chapter 2, but let me know if you want one**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the extremely long wait, life got in the way. But here it is**

* * *

Orange POV

"So how are things in Paradise, Mr. Orange?" I could almost hear Holdaway smirking through the phone.

"Things are just peachy," I replied. "Well, there is one thing..."

"Talk to me kid."

"That's the thing: Joe Cabot has a daughter on the job. She can't be more than sixteen or seventeen; her code name is Miss Yellow. Apparently she's done some jobs before, but she only does medical. I guess some jobs have gotten fucked up in the past."

"Well, if she's a minor, then try to get her out of it and down to the station if it's possible to do without any of the crayon box finding out about it. She might be more willing to talk than any of the others." Holdaway sighed heavily. "Does she trust you?"

"Enough to let me drive her to a friends house. Joe and Eddie fucking forgot her at the warehouse. How does a guy forget his kid someplace? That's like, against the Sacred Laws of Fatherhood or something."

Holdaway laughed. "I wish it was. I'll talk to you tomorrow kid; don't die just yet.

* * *

_4 AM Miss Yellow POV_

I knew someone was awake at the house, there is always someone awake. When I was younger this was nice, but now its just damn annoying not being able to sneak in at all, but all I could do was try.

I walked through the side door, it had the quickest way to my bedroom. As I walked in the lights suddenly turned on and there was Joe, sitting in a chair waiting. How fucking fabulous?

"Its about fucking time you got home," Joe nearly shouted

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was watching movies with Jackson and his parents - "

"Well did you ever consider that your father was at home worrying about you?!"

"Oh, you were worrying about me?! Since when the fuck does that happen? Orange drove me to Jackson's house 'cause you and Eddie fucking FORGOT ME at the warehouse.

And you wonder why I don't trust you all the time."

By this time, Joe had risen from his chair. I could tell he was about to start shouting again, when Eddie stumbled down the stairs.

"Hey kid, looks like you were - HIC - out partying late."

He was SOOOO drunk it wasn't even funny.

"I wasn't out partying like some people were. You could try paying attention to him maybe once and a while."

"He doesn't need to be taken care off, you on the other hand…"

"What?!"

"You're too –" whatever he was going to say was cut off by Eddie passing out. I took that as my que and stormed upstairs slamming the door.

I flopped onto the couch on the far end of my room. I could not live with these too for much longer. It would kill me. I sat up and surveyed my room. It wasn't a normal room for the least. It looked more like a hotel room or an apartment with its bathroom and small kitchen. Joe wanted to keep me locked up here forever if he could. The walls were covered in poster and pictures and the floor was covered in books. I blindly reached for the book closets to me an picked it up. The Hobbit. I started reading it and eventually fell asleep.

It the morning I showered, ate got dressed an started to head out of the door in less then ten minutes. Sadly, I passed Joe in the hallway where he blocked my path from escaping.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled at him.

"Here," Was all he said before handing me fifty bucks and walking away.

Pocketing the money, I grabbed one of the sets of car keys on my way out the door an headed to my favorite coffee shop.

"One Skinny Cinnamon Dulce Latte, extra whip cream and a blueberry muffin," I ordered while handing the cute guy working the counter the money. Someone walked up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Never thought you would be one to get a muffin, you seem more like a scone girl to me," the voice said, I knew that voice. It was Orange.

"Never thought you were one to get coffee," I said making him release my eyes so I could go get my order. He followed me as I took it outside to a bench nearby.

"What are you planning to do today?" Orange said as he sat own next to me.

"I don't know, stay out of the house as much as possible," I shrugged, I didn't really know what I was going to do.

"Well that's borring, how bout you come with me."

"Um, sure, why not?" We got up and he started walking into the center of town.

"Wanna here something fucking crazy and hilarious?"

"Sure why not?"

"This was during the los Angeles marijuana drought in 1986 i still had a connection which was insane cause u couldn't get any weed any fucking where anyways, I had a connection with this hippy chick up in Santa Cruz and all my friends knew it they give me a call and they say 'hey dude u getting some? Could u get some for me too?' cause they knew I still smoked so they asked me 2 buy some for them when I was buying for me it got to be that every time I bought some weed, I was buying for 4 or 5 different fucking people so finally i said fuck this shit in making this bitch rich she isn't got to do jack shit she didn't even have 2 meet these people I've been doing all the work and then it go pain in the ass people calling me on the phone all the fucking time I couldn't even rent a fucking tape without 6 fucking phone calls interrupting me 'hey whens the next time you're getting some?' mother fucker, I'm trying 2 watch the lost boys! when I get some, I'll let you know then these rinky-dink potheads come by, they're my friends and everything, but still i got all my shit laid out in 60$ bags well they don't want 60 dollars' worth they want 10 dollars' worth breaking it up was a major fucking pain in the ass I don't even know what 10 dollars' worth looks like"

"Oh My God, are you ser-, wait why are we here?" As we walking I was laughing to hard to notice that Orange lead me outside the police station.

"Here come this way?"

"What the hell?!" I nearly screamed at him. Why would he lead me into a police station.

"Shit" was all he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N And there it is**

**I have to super thank my bestie for pushing me to write this, then betaing. i want to have a thrid chapter up by the en of my spring break**

**HAPPY EASTER **


End file.
